Colors
by Nyarna
Summary: Feuer war etwas, das sie schon immer fasziniert hatte. LilyBellatrix ÜBERSETZUNG Autor: Inell


**Disclaimer: **Dies ist eine Übersetzung. Das Original stammt von Inell und ist nachzulesen unter: http://inell.magical-worlds.us/viewstory.php?sid375&PHPSESSID9bebfdd564bb55aa0fbddaeba0857882

Wer Inell persönlich schreiben will, kann einfach an inell at aol punkt com mailen, ich schätze, sie freut sich.

Kein Geld, kein Eigentum, kein Nichts.

Wer ein Problem damit hat, dass zwei Mädchen miteinander schlafen, der lese woanders weiter

**Colors**

Rot

Feuer war etwas, das sie schon immer fasziniert hatte. Ihre magischen Fähigkeiten hatten sich zum ersten Mal gezeigt, als sie als Kind Cissys Teddybär in Flammen aufgehen ließ. Sie war eifersüchtig gewesen auf den Teddybären, der so verzaubert war, dass er ein Lied singen konnte, dass immer _ihr_ Lieblingslied gewesen war. Sie war vier damals und Cissy nicht mal zwei. Ihre Eifersucht hatte sie vergessen in dem Moment, da der Teddybär in Flammen aufging. Die Flammen waren wunderschön. Rot, orange und ein bisschen gelb dazwischen. Sie hat sie angefasst. Es war keine bewusste Entscheidung. Das Feuer hatte sie magisch angezogen, sie _musste_ es einfach fühlen und anfassen und sich davon einnehmen lassen. Die Flammen hatten an ihrer Haut geleckt, warm und beruhigend.

Sie war in ihrem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts, als sie sich eine neue Obsession aneignete. Schon wieder von den Flammen angezogen, war ihr Blick sofort zu der Erstklässlerin geschwenkt, die dort zwischen den anderen Neuen stand. Groß und mager, blass und zuversichtlich. Bella war fasziniert von dem Feuer, das in ihren Augen glühte, während sie darauf wartete, für ein Haus ausgewählt zu werden. Sie besaß eine Reife und Zuversicht, die keiner der anderen Erstklässler sein Eigen nennen konnte.

Es war eine Enttäuschung, als sie den Namen des Flammenmädchens hörte. _Evans, Lily. _Halbblut, mindestens. Vielleicht sogar ein Schlammblut. Bellas Lippen kräuselten sich, als das Mädchen (Schlammblut, eindeutig) nach Gryffindor kam. Ihr Vergnügen über die Entscheidung des Hutes, was ihren Cousin anging, war verflogen, als sie beobachtete, wie das Mädchen – _Evans, Lily_ – ohne die Spur eines Zögerns zum Gryffindortisch hinüberging und sich zwischen die anderen setzte, als gehörte sie dorthin.

Es war keine bewusste Entscheidung. Haar von der Farbe des Feuers, tiefes rot mit Spuren von orange und gelb, die Haut so blass wie die Blume, nach der sie benannt war, und eine Arroganz, die Bellas Aufmerksamkeit stets durch den ganzen Raum hindurch anzog. Feuer war etwas, das sie schon immer fasziniert hatte.

Grün

Das kleine Schlammblut verhielt sich viel zu vorhersehbar. Jeden Dienstag war sie nach dem Abendessen in der Bibliothek und blieb dort bis zur Nachtruhe. Jeden Samstag saß sie lesend unter dem Baum am See, nur nicht, wenn es zu kalt war, dann las sie im Fenstererker im dritten Ostflügel, dritter Stock. Natürlich gab es im Laufe der Jahre Veränderungen in diesem Ablauf. Bella sah ihr _– Evans, Lily_ – vier Jahre lang zu. Sie war vorsichtig dabei. Es gab immer Leute, die zusahen, Slytherins und Ravenclaws, die selbst den kleinsten gedankenverlorenen Blick bemerkt hätten. Wenn sie in der Nähe von anderen war, die sie hätten beobachten können, schenkte sie der Gryffindor keinen Funken Aufmerksamkeit, obwohl ihr ihre Präsenz immer schmerzhaft bewusst war.

Dieser Potteridiot beobachtete sie auch. Zottiges Haar und träger Blick, der beste Freund ihrer Schande von einem Cousin. Es war bemitleidenswert, ein Reinblut, das auf eine Schlammblütlerin stand, und sie hasste ihn mit jedem Tag mehr. Ganz besonders wenn sie sah, wie _Evans, Lily_ James beobachtete, wenn der gerade nicht hinsah. Es war Bellatrix letztes Jahr in Hogwarts, und niemand könnte behaupten, dass sie nicht kämpfte um das, was sie wollte. Wenn sie etwas haben wollte, dass sie nicht haben konnte, nahm sie es einfach oder zerstörte es. Manchmal auch beides gleichzeitig.

Samstag. Das Gras noch feucht vom Morgentau. Der Geruch von Blumen schwer in der Luft. Worte des Widerstands von verlangenden Lippen. Die Augen groß und aufgerissen, keine Spur der Angst in den grünen Tiefen. Das Buch fiel zu Boden, als Finger durch Bellatrix langes Haar strichen. Die Gedanken an Potter waren mit einem Mal weit weg; sie würden nicht zurückkommen, solange diese weichen Hände unter Bellatrix Robe fassten, um sie zu berühren und zu erkunden. Kontrolle war schwer fassbar, beide suchten sie danach, aber keine erreichte sie. Warme Haut an weichen Händen.

Klamotten wurden fortgeworfen, Lippen küssten, Zähne bissen, es entstanden blaue Flecken. Bella hinterließ ihre Zeichen auf ihr, sie kratzte und drängte, sie berührte die Flammen und ließ sich von ihnen einnehmen. Schreie und Stöhnen, Finger stießen, nass von Sex und Schweiß und Tau, der kupferne Geschmack von Blut an ihrer Zunge, als sie zubiss. Bellatrix fühlte die Erde hart unter ihrem Rücken, Schmutz und Gras in ihren Haaren, dünne Finger, die sich in ihr bewegten, während Zähne bissen und Lippen saugten.

Es war keine bewusste Entscheidung. Sie fühlte die Flammen, die an ihrer Haut leckten, warm und gefährlich, grüne Augen starrten sie an, so intensiv. Bella fiel, griff nach der Luft um sich herum, kämpfte um jeden einzelnen Schritt des Weges, aber sie fiel immer weiter. Lippen trafen aufeinander, rau und kämpfend, keine, die sich ergeben will. Anschließend zogen sie sich an und gingen, ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen.

Sie beobachtete Potter und lächelte, weil sie wusste, dass sie etwas besaß, das er niemals haben würde. Ganz egal, ob er der kleinen schlammblütigen Hure an die Wäsche gehen dürfte oder nicht. Bella lachte in sich selbst hinein und sah, wie _Evans, Lily_ den Kopf drehte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie teilten ein herausforderndes Lächeln. Dann wandte sie sich ab. Bis zum nächsten Samstag, an dem sie sich selbst dabei ertappte, wie sie wieder zum See hinunterging. Feuer war etwas, das sie immer fasziniert hatte.

Weiß

Das dunkle Mal brannte auf ihrer Haut. Selbst wenn Er nicht nach ihr rief, konnte sie die warmen Flammen in ihre Haut schneiden spüren. Er brandmarkte sie, beanspruchte sie als die Seine, genau wie der schwere Ring an ihrem Finger sie als Lestrange auswies. Sie amüsierte sich über ihr Bedürfnis, sie zu kennzeichnen, als ob diese Zeichen sie beherrschen oder sie zu ihrem Eigentum machen könnten. Sie war treu ihrem Herrn gegenüber, war freiwillig zu den Seinen gekommen und genoss das Foltern und die Schreie. Ihr Ehemann gab ihr, was sie brauchte und wonach sie sich sehnte. Sie liebte ihn nicht mehr als er sie liebte, aber irgendetwas war da doch, etwas, das man vielleicht Hass und Leidenschaft nennen konnte.

Natürlich gehörte sie ihnen nicht. Ihr Herr besaß ihre Seele und ihr Ehemann ihren Körper, aber keiner von ihnen würde je ihr Herz und ihren Versand besitzen. Sie bewachte sie vorsichtig, behielt ihre Geheimnisse für sich, selbst wenn ihr Herr in ihre Gedanken eindrang, um alles zu entdecken, was sich in dunkeln Winkeln ihres Seines verbarg. Sie sah die Anzeige in der Zeitung, schwarz auf weiß verhöhnten die Buchstaben sie und klärten sie darüber auf, dass _Evans, Lily_ die _seine_ werden würde. Potter war ein Idiot. Lily mit ihrem Haar wie Flammen und einer Haut wie Blumen würde ihm nie wirklich gehören. Bellatrix hatte sie Jahre zuvor für sich eingefordert.

Heimliche Treffen. Sie wussten beide, dass sie sich auf verschiedenen Seiten befanden, beide waren sich der Gefahr bewusst und trotzdem konnten sie es nicht beenden. Sie beide fühlten Aufregung und Erregung, weil es so unglaublich falsch war. Sie spielten mit dem Feuer, verbrannten sich schon bei der ersten Berührung, Lippen und Hände, Stöhnen und Schreie. Bellatrix beobachtete, wie Lilys Körper fetter und fetter wurde von diesem Kind, _seinem _Baby, und sie träumte davon, ihr Messer in ihren Bauch zu rammen und diesen allzu offensichtlichen Besitzanspruch zu zerstören. Ringe und Male konnten leichter ignoriert werden, ein Kind aber war viel schlimmer, wie eine Schlinge, die sich um _Evans, Lilys_ hübschen Hals schlang und zuzog.

Rotes Haar auf weißen Kissen. Ihr Körper hatte sich verändert, rund und plump, ihre Brüste waren größer, die Brustwarzen nass von der Milch und das verdammte Balg schlief ruhig, während seine Mutter sich unter Bellas Zunge wand. Sie kennzeichnete sie, biss und kratzte, und belog sich selbst, wenn sie glaubte, dass diese Zeichen anhalten würden, wenn sie den schmutzigen Raum, in dem sie sich trafen, erst verlassen hatte. Sie gehörte ihr, nicht ihm. Niemals die Seine. Das Balg mochte Bella, immer ein Lächeln oder ein seltsames Geräusch des Wiedererkennens. Da war Scham in _Evans, Lilys_ Augen, ihre Wangen waren rosa, wenn sie ihr eigenes Kind mitbrachte zu diesen Treffen. Sie spreizte ihre Beine und spielte mit den rötlichen Löckchen dazwischen, so nass und bereit, dass sie zu zerfallen schien bei der Berührung von Bellas Fingern und ihrer Zunge.

Monate vergingen. Die Welt war hart und stand am Abgrund, der Tod lag in den Straßen, Schreie begannen, normal zu werden. An einem dieser Nachmittage bettelte seine Mutter nach mehr, während das Balg friedlich schlief. Blicke trafen aufeinander, Schweigen steckte sich in die Länge und sie beide wussten es. Jahre voll heimlicher Treffen durchrauschten ihre Erinnerung. Bellatrix könnte sie jetzt töten. Sie töten und das verdammte Balg mitnehmen, um es ihrem Herrn zu bringen. Potter würde weiterleben müssen mit dem Wissen, dass seine wertvolle Lily immer die Ihre war. Stattdessen spielte sie weiter mit dem Feuer und schloss die Augen. Ließ zu, dass sie sich ein letztes Mal verbrannte. Wenn es vorbei ist, würde nur noch eine von ihnen am Leben sein. Oder vielleicht auch keine.

Zwei Tage später geschah es. Rotes Haar, Flammen in den Augen, so stand sie zwischen Ihm und dem Balg. Bella sehnte sich danach, vorzutreten, um das Feuer zu berühren, aber sie blieb weg, tief in den Schatten und lächelte bei der Erinnerung an die haltlose Panik in Potters Augen, als er schließlich fiel. Grüne Augen und ein Blick, der nur sie traf, als der Raum durchflutet wurde von Licht. Bellatrix Welt war in grünes Licht getaucht, als sie beobachtete, wie Lily fiel. Ihr Herr war gegangen, das verdammte Balg immer noch am Leben und das Feuer verloschen.

Blau

Ihre Zelle ist kalt, nur erleuchtet von einem blauen Nebel, der ihre Welt geworden ist. Sie hat die Übersicht über die Tage verloren. Zeit ist nicht von Bedeutung zwischen diesen vier Steinwänden. Tage, Wochen, Monate, Jahre. Alles egal. Ihre Haut ist weiß, dünn gespannt über Knochen, die immer noch kräftig sind. Sie sieht sie an und denkt an Lilien. Sie erinnert sich an Wärme, weiche Liebkosungen, erhitzen Atem, Stöhnen und Flüstern, den Geschmack von Sex und Verlangen. Das Mal ist still, aber es gibt Zeiten, da brennt es. Immer noch. Sie schließt die Augen und erinnert sich an Dinge, die jahrelang verborgen lagen, an Geheimnisse zwischen ihr und der Toten, und sie lächelt.

Ihr Gelächter echot in der Zelle. Sie spürt die Kälte nicht mehr, erinnert sich stattdessen an Flammen, die an ihrem Körper lecken, an Hitze und Sturm von Macht, den Geschmack und den Geruch. Das ist etwas, das sie ihr nicht nehmen können, und nie wird sie zulassen, dass jemand anders es sein Eigen nennt. Es ist ihrs, genau wie Lily es früher war, und Flammen tanzen an ihrer Haut, während sie jeden Tag ein weiteres kleines Stück ihres Selbst verliert. Flammen sind etwas, das sie schon immer fasziniert hatte.


End file.
